Room Service
by SpadePariah
Summary: Dean/Sam one shot, Dean is drunk and stuck in the motel room. Sam is coming back from the gym and catches Dean with his pants down. It takes very little convincing but before Dean can make a coherent decision Sam takes advantage of Dean in his drunken stupor.


**Room Service**

_Dean/Sam_

He crouched by the window of the motel room. His face pushed against the glass, with a scrunched expression as he squinted tightly peeking in. Muffled grunts and shivers fell from his mouth. He trembled and shook as he hungrily, spied on his brother in the room. The faded black hoodie was the only cover he had over his bare torso. It hung on his broad frame. The front unzipped just above the curve of his sun kissed abs. His wide Palm pushed against his exposed chest, while he circled his thumb over the hard erect nub that stiffened from the frosty breeze outside.

Inside the motel room, was Dean in the middle of a drunken private moment. An empty 6 pack of beer cans spread across the table, a bottle of whisky nearly empty sat next to a glass beading with condensation. Dean was sitting in a chair near the table, his body exposed. The clean white buttoned down shirt half unbuttoned, a black tie lay tied messily around his neck holding the shirt around the frame of his shoulders. His sleeve-covered arm sat I his lap. There Dean's dress slacks hung open, his belt pulled apart, his fly parting wide to free his engorged sack.

Sam's eyes wondered up and down the sight. His breathing deepened and his chin quivered as he secretly spied on his older brother. Sam's heart pounded as he squinted tighter and recognized that Dean was going commando tonight. A deep, whimpered sigh of surprise escaped his chest and fled past his slack hung jaw.

He pulled his head away from the window and looked around at the abandoned parking lot. Only cars parked around him as he stood in the shadows against the wall of the motel room. The shivering excited man, pulled the draw string to his baggy sweat pants as he turned his head nervously back and forth assuring no one else was around. Once he was secure he slipped his heavy palm down waistband, the thick fleece hugged his wrist while it fished the confines. Sam knelt beside the windowsill and dug his thumb into the elastic of his tight jock strap inside.

The Younger man crept closer to the glass, adjusting his stance to catch a clear view between the blinds. Dean's free hand was attending the keyboard of his laptop. The dazed look on his face was stern and aloof as he paused his ministrations on his thick length, that stood tall locked in his fist. The older brother gripped the impressive member as he lent forward taking the glass with his free hand. Sam quivered as Dean pushed forward. Deans spread his legs and rested his elbows on his knees and hid his fist-covered erection behind the ajar slacks that hugged his thighs. Sam froze, eyes wide and his heart picked up pace, fear set in that he was caught.

The mans body shined in the light, the curves of his torso shadowed. His pecs hung over his soft abs and the button down shirt enclosed around his body only showing his belly button. Sam shook ready to run until his brother reached for the bottle of whisky and Poured out another glass. Dean sipped back the brown liquor until he emptied the glass. The younger man relaxed when he saw his brother's arm flex when he picked up momentum on his stiff length. He lent back in his chair stretching his legs out and pushing out his chest. Dean dropped his head back twisting his fist around his poll and jerking it rough and slow.

Rocking himself into enlightenment he jumped when his phone went off. The I rocked violently on the wood of the table until he used his free hand to grab it. He took a look at the screen...

_"SAMS COMING BACK FROM THE GYM"_

He read the Alarm he set, sighed and began putting himself together. Sam watched carefully as Dean tucked himself back in him pants and buckled his belt. He reached for his own phone that was vibrating in his pocket.

_"TEXT FROM: DEAN- Man U coming back?"_

Sam read the message and looked back inside as Dean stood and began buttoning his shirt.

"Yeah I'm in the Parking Lot Here now"

He replied.

Dean staggered back to his phone taking a swig from the bottle again.

The younger man stood from the window and concealed himself before reaching for the door of the room. When he pushed the door in Dean turned to him, and grunted out an exasperated "Ay Sammy!" his words were slurred and immediately Sam could tell how drunk his brother really was.

"How was your work out!?" Dean nearly shouted and slurred.

Sam looked at the wavering man and noticed his fly down, and tie was still tied messily around the collar of his neck.

"It was alright." He said pausing, " how'd you make out here?" he finished.

Dean looked back at his little brother, his eyes bloodshot and heavy. "pretty good man." He replied staggering across the room and reached for Sam's bicep. "Ah, yeah man that's nice." Dean commented as he fondled Sam's hoodie hidden bicep.

The younger man stiffened and reclaimed his calm as he heard the comment. He smirked back at Dean and flexed under his brothers grip. "Oh yeah?" he retorted "what do you think?" He asked. "Ah, yeah that's it baby bro!" he mused as he moved his hand from the man's arm to his chest exploring Sam's muscular and shivering body. "Yeah. Looking good." He continued, "Bad Ass!" he slurred.

Sam smirked, and unzipped his hoodie letting it hang open revealing his bare chest. The older brother moved his hand between the open fabric, and roamed the firm contours of Sam's pecs. Chill's ran over him while Dean explored his chest, "What do you think Dean..." he asked almost in a whisper. "It's awesome." He commented in a hushed tone.

Dean looked back at his little brother, his eyes heavy and watery, his expression fell dopey as he looked at him. Sam shook slightly as Dean stood there his hands caressing his pecs. He looked at the expression on dean's face and made a move. He reached out and feathered his palm down the length of the drunken mans form and popped the frost few buttons. Dean looked down in mused excitement. Not in protest Dean, pushed back allowing his little Sammy to take a peek. Sam pushed farther down and caressed the warm skin under, he waited for Dean to pull away in disgust but it never came.

"Nothing really impressive under there Sammy." He mumbled and slurred. Sam looked back at his brother. "you're pretty fit Dean." He spoke, "I'm pretty impressed" Dean absently, broke away and walked to the door. The younger man turned to look. Dawn tuned the lock on the door and closed the blinds. Sam watched as his brother moved back to the couch that sat across from the two twin beds where they were once standing.

Dean dropped himself on the couch and laid back swinging his arm over the top and remained calm and aloof. "Looking good Sammy!" he repeated taking another drink from the bottle. Sam stood before his brother and began to strip his gym clothes. He pulled the drawstring of his sweats and pulled the waistband out and began slipping the fleece pants down his thighs.

This caught Deans attention, "Oh Fuck yeah! Sammy!" he exclaimed eccentric. "Giving me a show? Alright!" Dean leaned back and parted his legs and began to watch his brother undress. Sam froze a wild twinge of excitement began to burn in him. "That what you want man?" he asked innocently.

Dean drank back on the bottle before answering. "Yeah!" he flashed a drunken expression of encouragement, "Just better be good!" he followed teasingly.

Sam rose from the bed holding his sweats in place as he moved closer to his big brother. His hoodie swayed open exposing his rugged chest and abs to Dean's view. Sam started to slowly reveal himself. He flashed Dean his jockstrap waistband before covering it back up. "Sammy? Jockstrap?" Dean jerked his eyebrows seductively, "nice."

The younger brother blushed as he turned to the older man and began to slide his sweat pants down the curve of his ass, and then resumed to bend over to free himself from the confines of them. Leaving his cheeks exposed for Dean's pleasure. "Mmm..." Dean groaned. "sweet and tight Sammy" he commented. "just how I like it."

"You like this Dean?" Sam, asked looking back at the enjoyment he found on his brothers face. "Better than the girls at the bar?" he concluded.

"Hmm..." the older brother pondered, "Well, just a bit. You're the hottest trick I'll get tonight for sure." He winked and took a drink. Sam's heart skipped a beat as he started thinking about how the night would go. "well I'll do my best." He finished, kicking off his sweats.

Sam slowly moved to the couch, "when was the last time you got a good lap dance?" he asked. Dean laid back sprawled out. His body language giving Sam the 'ok', "it's been a while Sammy."

The younger man grinned and took his stance over his older brothers resting form. "Yeah Sammy, give it to me baby." Dean encouraged as his little brother straddled him. "just be a gentleman" Sam whispered in Dean's ear.

He grinned down on the older man's lap, thinking bout the thin fabric separating his bare ass from the thick prize beneath. "Fuck Yeah! SAMMY!" Dean howled grabbing a fist full of the tight exposed cheeks that teased him. "Show me!" he demanded, "show me baby boy" he cooed.

Gyrating back and forth over the now stiffening erection Sam got more intense, "Just lay back and enjoy." He instructed, "Let me entertain you."

Dean's drunken state had him horny and not caring who he was with. He didn't flinch when Sam reached down and unbuttoned his shirt all the way down. As Sam worked his ass over the wanting shaft of his older brother he decided to take the next step. He slowly craned his neck to let his lips meet deans exposed throat. He kissed Dean softly at first then slowly began to nip and suck at his throat. Dean let out a low rumbled groan. "you like that Dean?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Yeah?" he breathed, "ohh, Sammy.." he pleaded.

Sam lifted off of his brothers resting form and began to unfasten his belt and slowly ripped the zipper to his pants. Dean looked up startled. "What you doing Sammy!" he slurred. "Just relax, I know what I'm doing" Sam countered.

He stood and immediately knelt between the drunken mans legs. "just be gentle Sammy." Dean begged. Sam fiercely pulled the man's pants around his ankles greedily took the solid piece in his fist. "I'll be careful." He promised.

Sam examined the shaft admiring the size and his balls; he took one long stride up the length and flicked the tip with his tongue. The younger man trembled as he parted from the thick meat. He tickled his brother's heavy sack with his tongue as he pumped the shaft slowly.

Dean groaned, "Yesss... Sammy." Sam began to run his tongue I'm circles and lapped up the length as Dean Slurred his approval. "Oh Baby. Just like that!" he slurred.

When Sam engulfed the throbbing length Dean got louder.

"Sammy, you want this?" Dean asked hovering over his baby brothers willing body. "You sure?" he repeated, his blood shot eyes glazed and thirsty to slide in. Sam nodded, " I've been waiting for this." 

**This is still a work in progress, check back soon for the ending. Thanks for reading, please review and I also take requests.**


End file.
